<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FNAF X ITSV: Castle of Illusion by HenryCCDL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623210">FNAF X ITSV: Castle of Illusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryCCDL/pseuds/HenryCCDL'>HenryCCDL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Superheroes, Survival Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryCCDL/pseuds/HenryCCDL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One month ago, a new Pizzeria opened in Miles's neighborhood. Miles didn't really have an interest in it, it was a children's restaurant with creepy animatronics, plus he had big responsibilities to attend to. but now there are reports of local children going missing at the place. Miles decides to go investigate, unaware of the level of evil that lies inside the heart of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miles meets a security guard named Adam and scouts out the pizzeria...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>That Morning...</strong> </em>
</p><p>In the dawn of morning, a small figure in red and black sits perched on top of a building just across the street from Freddy Fazbear’s pizza like a gargoyle, their big eyes focused intently on the place. </p><p> </p><p>Miles (a.k.a your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man) is waiting for someone, that someone being the nightguard who was due to be off of his shift at exactly 6:00 AM. He has questions, lots of questions. And hopefully today he will get some answers. As if on cue, a rather tall and lanky man stumbles out of the building, dressed in a purple uniform. “Excuse me, sir!” Miles swings down from the building, making the guard let out a small scream and jump. “Sorry! sorry!” Miles apologizes quickly. He stops, his heart skipping a beat as he looks over the guard. The guard looked scarily like his deceased uncle, but older and very tired looking, his face gaunt and his eyes distant. A name tag on his chest reads <em> Adam </em>.  “What do you want from-from me?” Adam stutters while shaking.</p><p> </p><p> “You’re not in trouble, I just have a few questions for you about the recent disappearances.” Miles reassures him “oh...Okay...”  Adam nods, looking behind him. “We all know that the majority of bad things in this city happen at night, have you seen or heard anything odd during your shifts? Is there anything or anyone else in the building that you find suspicious?” Miles asks. Adam looks down, lost in his thoughts. “My manager, Quinten, always sticks around later than usual, and he always goes into some safe room that the rest of us aren’t allowed to go into." </p><p> </p><p>"A safe room?" Adam nods again. "All i know about it is that there's some old company stuff, including animatronics and suits from older locations stored in there." Adam nervously tugs at his collar. "Look man, i can't really say anymore. I'm under contract and i don't wanna lose my job. Just...here…" he quickly whips out a small scrap of paper and a pen, jotting down an address and shoving it  into Miles's hands. "Meet me there this evening around 8." </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Adam is gone, leaving Miles in front of the building. He looks up at it, puzzled. Adam had looked like he'd seen a ghost coming out of that building, and Miles knew he was hiding something big. Miles makes up his mind as he swings away, he was going to convince his dad to take him there today under the guise of just wanting to just check it out, but in reality he was going to do some secret detective work. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Later that afternoon…</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The moment Miles and his dad enter the Pizzeria, the smell of pizza (obviously) sweat, and what smells faintly like oil assaults their noses. Music blares from the stage in the middle of the room where the Fazbear band is playing some cheesy song about pizza and summer. "Hello! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, Magical place for kids and grown ups alike." A waiter dressed in deep purple drawls in a monotone and almost tired voice, as if she had already read the script to customers thousands of times that day.</p><p> </p><p>"Feel free to take a seat anywhere and I'll be with you in about thirty minutes, we are very busy today." She adds. Miles takes the lead, heading over to the farthest corner of the dining area with his very unamused father in tow. "Miles, I love you, but why did you suddenly want to come here? It's loud, it's noisy, and…" he sniffs the air. "Is that vomit i smell?" Miles sighs. "A kid from school said that place is cooler than it looks, plus there's this cool virtual reality room or something that I wanna check out!" He lies (although there really was a vr room). His dad sighs. "One hour, then we get some food and were out of here, you got it?" Miles nods enthusiastically, eager to start his little investigation.</p><p> </p><p>His dad smiles. "Have fun." Miles slides out of the booth and takes off, looking around the place, his senses almost overloaded. He pauses at the stage, looking up at the giant characters singing and dancing for an audience that, admittedly, wasn't paying attention. Miles then walks into a very 80's themed arcade, At the back is a giant tv and vr gear on a table. "I've never tried VR before…" he fumbles with everything before getting used to the controls. He presses start, and a giant castle materializes in front of him. <em> This is sick! It feels so real! </em>He moves towards the castle entrance, taking in the very colorful view. Cartoonish anthro characters wave at him from every side, and he can't help but wave back. One of them, a small yellow rabbit, hands him a cassette tape. "Uh, thanks?" He looks down at it, confused.</p><p> </p><p>Miles reaches the castle doors. "Let's see, uh-" he knocks on the door. A small panel slides open. "Do you have the tape???" The world around him glitches. Miles nods, a strange feeling was creeping upon him, the feeling of something standing right behind him. He holds out the tape, and a brown paw snatches it from him. The doors open.</p><p> </p><p>A glitching shadow rushes out from behind him with an ear splitting screech. Miles yells and falls back, the headset emits what feels like an electric shock to his head before being knocked off. Miles looks around, glad no one had seen or heard anything. He gets a grip and looks at the clock, surprised at the time. Almost half an hour had passed?! <em> I gotta do my investigation now, maybe I can sneak into the back rooms? </em> Miles casually walks out of the arcade, slinking over to one of the back hallways. He leans against the wall until the coast is clear. Ducking into the hall, he first enters a storage room, closing the door behind him. The room contains miscellaneous cleaning supplies and equipment, but further back in a tangle of wires is what looks to be a small stage with its starry purple curtains drawn closed. <em> Out of order, huh? </em> Miles steps up to it, reaching out for the curtains. </p><p> </p><p>The feeling of being watched crawls up his back, he whirls around. Nothing. He turns back to the curtains, his hand visibly shaking. <em> Something doesn't feel right… </em> he lets his hand drop. "I'll definitely be back later, whatever you are in there…" Miles steps back, eyeing the curtains before slipping back out. "Hey! Kid you aren't supposed to be back here!" <em> Crap! </em> A security guard was walking towards him, their face serious. "I'm sorry, I'll be leaving now!" Miles ducks his head down, speed walking back to the main room, embarrassed <em> . There goes my investigation plans! </em> He huffs. <em> At least I'll be meeting with Adam later, and then tomorrow night I'll sneak back in here as Spider-man! </em></p><p> </p><p>"How was the arcade?" His father asks as he sits back down at their table. "It was fine, but the vr setup was cool!" <em> Not gonna try explaining that little jumpscare incident. </em> He decides. "Our pizza should be here in a minute, also i just got a call that i have an emergency shift, one of our guys got in a car accident on his way to work."</p><p>"So, how is being a firefighter going for you now?" His dad looks a little surprised at the sudden question. "Well, first of all it is certainly a big change. A completely new environment. Don't get me wrong, i loved my old job, I thought being a cop was the only way i could help people, but i didn't really see or want to acknowledge all the wrongs law enforcement does. I tried burying the wrongs I saw my fellow officers doing and do my own thing. But after that time where one of them almost killed the new spider-man, a kid, I just had to quit. Now I'm speaking out on those things, publicly. I'm trying to help make a big change, and I feel more satisfaction now." </p><p> </p><p>His dad smiles. "Plus with how things are going at the moment, i get more time with you." Miles smiles back, any stress he had about his ruined investigation leaving him. "One large pepperoni pizza." A waiter sets down the freshly made pizza. "Enjoy." Miles digs in. "Wow, the cheese actually tastes real!" He jokes. His dad takes a bite. "Wow, I wonder what they put in this, doesn't taste cheap at all like I expected for only 2 bucks." The two eat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Then the speaker overhead crackles on. "Will Sally please come to the front desk please? Your parents are looking for you." The voice sounds slightly shaky, scared almost.  Miles's dad looks at him, his face serious. </p><p> </p><p>"You know about those rumors, right?" Miles's heart skips a beat. "Y...yes." he admits. "Kids going missing, five of them disappeared here, five. And no one has found any trace of them. That's not normal. Plus law enforcement seems to have just given up before they even started." His brow furrows as he lets out a sigh. Miles knew his dad would give anything to be allowed to help with this case and find those kids. "Let's go, dad, not gonna lie the smell is starting to kind of get to me..." As the two leave, Miles swears he sees the animatronics staring straight at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>That evening…</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>After his dad leaves for his emergency shift, Miles slips out of the house, clad in his webbed suit. <em>Okay, I gotta meet Adam over by the Brooklyn bridge. </em>His stomach rumbles. <em>Man,</em> <em>I should have eaten dinner first, I'm starving! </em>After flipping and swinging through the air, he lands near the designated spot. People stare, some snapping photos of him (Miles even poses for a few). He spots Adam sitting under a tree on a grassy area and walks over. "Hey Adam, what's up?" Adam looks around nervously. "Uh, I'll just skip straight to the point. Do you believe in spirits and stuff?" The question catches Miles off guard. "Well, uh, sort of, i guess…" Adam nods. "Well, I think the animatronics at Freddy's are haunted." Miles smiles under the mask but then stops, seeing the grim, serious look on the guard's gaunt face. </p><p> </p><p>"How so?" Adam looks around again, leaning in closer. "Those kids that went missing, they have never been found. I believe that they were killed. Strange things happen, the animatronics walk around at night, they try getting to me-" Adam's voice breaks, and he buries his head in his hands. Miles gently puts a hand on his shoulder. "Do you have a shift tonight?" He asks. Adam shakes his head. "Not until tomorrow." "Well, how about I come along with you then?" Adam perks up. "Really?" "Really. I mean it. I actually went there today to try and find evidence or clues, but I got caught. We'd have each other's backs." Adam suddenly pulls Miles into a hug. "Thank you so much, is there anything i can give you in return?" Miles shakes his head. "Nah, the reward is just the good feeling I get helping people. When does your shift start?" "I get there around 11:50, there's a vent outside that leads directly into the office around the back." "Got it, see you tomorrow!" With that, he swings away.</p><p>Adam's face grows dark. Pulling out his phone he dials a number. "It's all set, sir" </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miles tosses and turns that night, his dreams filled with creepy dolls and shadowy figures. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miles joins Adam on his shift, What could go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Miles drops into the alleyway behind Freddy's, crawling up the wall and slipping into the vent. He clambers through the tight space, making more noise then he would like until he reaches the office. "Psst, Adam it's M- uh, Spider-man!" Adam jolts up as Miles enters the small office. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Glad you're here though." They both look up at the clock which reads </span>
  <em>
    <span>11:59 pm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Just in time, luckily the animatronics don't start moving until around 1:00 am. I'll tell you the basics before then…" Adam sits back down, picking up a tablet that displays a view of the main stage room, the three animatronics staring blankly ahead. "You can change the view by tapping the rooms on the mini map." He demonstrates, switching to a view of the backroom Miles had investigated earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's behind that curtain?" Adam shivers. "Foxy. he's usually in pirate cove, but management finally said he was going out of commission for good. He likes runnin' down the left hall if you don't keep an eye on him." Miles jumps as Adam presses a button by the left door, the heavy door slamming shut with a loud bang. "Top button is for the door, bottom one is for the light. don't get them confused or you're dead." Miles eyes widen, he nods rapidly. Adam opens the door. "Using the lights, doors, and cameras uses power, if the power meter reaches zero, the entire building goes out and you're at the mercy of Freddy himself. He only likes dark spaces, and he's fast. I suspect he can teleport or something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know if they have any weaknesses?" Adam pulls out a taser like device. "Zapping them with one of these or just any electricity in general has a small percentage of completely resetting them and making them return to their stage." Miles grins, electricity sparking around him. "Guess my bio electricity will come in handy after all!" Adam smiles, chuckling, and Miles feels something tug at his heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds and looks just like my Uncle…</span>
  </em>
  <span> "you know, you kind of remind me of someone, kid." Miles heart skips a beat. "Oh?" "Yeah. you know, i have a nephew, he's the sweetest thing. You got any family?" Miles pauses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sure it can't hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I got a mom and dad, but my uncle...my uncle died two years back…" tears sting his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't cry now! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam's face falls. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he was amazing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Yeah, he was..." The two fall silent, the time ticking by until 1:00 am rolls around. The tablet abruptly loses connection, static dancing around on the screen. "Here we go." Adam mumbles. When the screen clears, The rabbit known as Bonnie is gone from the stage. "Woah, where'd he go?" Adam switches to a view of the dining room, the indigo rabbit standing in the middle of it, staring blankly towards the left hall. "He usually stops in the storage closet on the way here, but i don't know if he'll do that with Foxy's stage in there." Miles thinks for a moment. "Hey, I'm gonna actually continue my investigation, if that's okay? I could also shock the animatronics if they get too close." Adam sighs. "You do what you gotta do, kid. Just be careful." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles crawls along the ceiling of the right hallway, turning on the night vision mode of his suit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lets see, if i were a saferoom, where would i be? Uh oh!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He turns invisible as the lights flicker, Chica appearing in the hallway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Man, Adam wasn't lying, it's like they really can teleport! I better test out my bio electricity. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He positions himself right above Chica, and then he lightly taps her on the head. Nothing happens, and then there is a small explosion of electricity. The robotic chicken flails around, and then goes still. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully it'll go back to the stage like Adam said. I gotta find the saferoom…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles continues crawling along the ceiling before dropping down near the bathrooms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice to see they have a gender neutral restroom, wait!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>At the end of the hall is a giant metal door that looks like it belongs in a bank. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That must be the saferoom! But how to get inside? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He walks up to it, grasping the wheel on the door and attempting to turn it. It doesn't budge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darn it, wait, there's a place to scan a card. I could use my super strength, but i don't want to damage property. Maybe Adam has one! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly returns to the office, relieved to see that Chica had in fact returned to her spot on the stage with Freddy. "Hey, i found that saferoom you talked about, but i need a card. Do you have one?" Adam reaches into his pocket, pulling out a green card with his name and employee number on it. "Here you go, although I gotta make up some excuse tomorrow about why my card shows up in the records for tonight. I haven't been in the saferoom in forever, so maybe there will be something useful to you in there." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks!" Before Miles can leave, his head buzzes. He lunges for the door button, the door slamming shut just as a blur of red streaks by the window. "Shit! I forgot about Foxy! You just saved our asses, little man." Adam realizes what he had just said, ducking his head. "Uh, i call my nephew that all the time, uh…" Miles shakes his head. "It's okay, my uncle called me that too. Anyway, i gotta go!" Miles uses the card and successfully opens the saferoom door. he feels around, flicking on the lights. He jumps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jeez!" Lined along the walls are empty costumes placed on mannequins, their emty eye sockets staring at Miles. Miles walks into the room, slowly taking everything in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This seems like a good place to find clues, aha! A filing cabinet! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulls the top drawer open, shifting through the files until he finds one marked with the current year. He opens it, finding missing person reports for the five children. "Perfect! I mean not perfect, this is really sad but-" the door to the saferoom slams shut with a loud bang. Miles rushes over, banging on it. "Hey! Who did that!? Adam?!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, little man. I really am…" Adam's voice echos softly from the other side. "What are you doing?! You set me up!" His mind races. "YOU'RE PROBABLY THE KILLER!" Adam sighs. "I'm not, neither is my boss or any of the other employees. The one who really did it will come for you in an hour. Again, I'm very sorry…but i don't want my nephew sacrificed. " Miles hears him walk away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to get out! I should call Gwen and the others." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He dials a number on the phone built within his mask. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey Miles, what's up?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miles lets out a long sigh. "Hey Gwen, i got myself into a bit of a bad situation…" He proceeds to tell her everything, from the missing children to Adam betraying him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Wow, that's horrible! The others and I will be there as soon as possible! Hang on until then."  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The line goes silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles slumps back against the door, sliding down it. He looks down at the papers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who am i kidding, if the kids really are dead, what's the use? I mean, it would hopefully bring some clarity to their parents, but i can't imagine life after losing a kid like this…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miles gets back up, determined. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I won't let whoever it is take me. I'll be ready for them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>First, Miles makes a barricade of arcade cabinets and webs around the door. Second he sets up a few traps made of webs. Finally, when the hour has almost passed, he waits. Hanging upside down from the ceiling, invisible. Miles's heart pounds loudly, blood roaring in his ears. He was terrified, probably the most terrified he had ever been in his life. The light in the saferoom flickers, and then he is thrown into the abyss. Slowly, the door to the saferoom swings open. A tall yet familiar silhouette stands there, and Miles covers his mouth, stifling a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Prowler, moves into the room with odd jerking steps, his white eyes scanning the room for his prey. Prowler's body abruptly flickers and glitches, his legs and arms becoming segmented and tattered before reverting back to an organic form. He then looks straight at Miles. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"I know you're there, little man." </em>
  </b>
  <span> Miles can't seem to tear his eyes away, and his head begins to sway back and forth as he turns visible. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"Come with me, i have something to show you." </em>
  </b>
  <span> Prowler whispers in a smooth voice. "You have something to show me…" Miles voice comes out flat and emotionless. He drops to the floor, following Prowler in a robotic fashion. They walk through the dining room and into the arcade area where a rather odd set up is. The arcade cabinets had been moved into a circle surrounding the vr set up in an almost ritualistic fashion, their screens glitching out in a frenzy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prowler motions for Miles to sit down in the chair, and he does. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"You're so young, Miles…" </em>
  </b>
  <span>Miles continues to stare blankly as his mask is taken off, his face gently being caressed by cold metal claws. Prowler's form glitches again. instead of looking like a robotic version of himself, he briefly takes the form of a yellow rabbit with a purple bowtie and starry vest, a wide grin on their face. Miles blinks. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice is screaming. Screaming for him to run and hide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is NOT your uncle!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Prowler places the vr headset onto Miles head. And then there is a bright flash accompanied with blinding pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles finally snaps out of his trance,and he looks around. He realizes that he is in the vr game he had tried just the other day. A rustle comes from the bushes, and a small pink and white fox appears. Miles steps back, but the fox quickly grabs his hand and points to the flickering castle on the hill before them. "You want me to go with you?" The fox nods vigorously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay then…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miles finds himself being towed along the path at a brisk pace. They reach the doors, and the fox knocks three times. The doors open, revealing a group of other colorful animatronic characters. "Have a seat." A yellow bear with a purple tophat and bowtie says. "We have much to discuss." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your patience! The next two chapters are gonna be wild and a bit longer!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this very unexpected crossover! (Just a warning, this story will not be all campy and cozy, there will be some pretty disturbing stuff seeing how fnaf is involved, obviously)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>